Risking It All for You
by onepageatatime
Summary: Shortly after we leave Elsa and Anna in Frozen Fever, Elsa takes a turn for the worst. Anna, still weak from her Frozen adventure months before, must take on all the queens responsibilities. Will Anna know when she's pushing herself too much or will she put her own life at risk too? I will try to post new chapters weekly, but no promises as I go to prep school and am very busy!
1. Chapter 1: Medicine

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic that i'm publishing. Feel free to crit and review if you want. Comments are always nice too! Hope you Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: Medicine

"Best birthday present ever."Anna said spoon feeding her feverish sister a bite of hot porridge.

"Which one?" Elsa asked, letting go of the cloak she had bought her sister for her birthday which had been placed over her on their way up to Elsa's room as she was shivering uncontrollably. It fell off onto the bed in a heap.

Anna reached to pull the cloak back over her sister's shoulders,

"You letting me take care of you."

Suddenly Elsa sneezed , creating 6 more little snow men.

The girls looked down at the one that appeared right below them. Anna giggled, picking up the little being.

"It's kinda cute.." She mused. It snuggled into her palm making a small squeaking sound.

"I guess they kind of are.." Elsa croaked.

The remaining 5 had snuggled up next to her, making a low humming sound and smiling

up at her.

"See they love you. You're like their mom!" Anna said, petting the one in her hand as it cooed. "They're like babies!"

I guess I kinda am their mother... Elsa thought to herself. But it was too weird to think of herself as a mother to over 200 snowmen... And growing... She already had Olaf!

"Awee what a cute little snowgie!" Anna laughed, petting it's head.

"Snowgie?" Elsa asked jumping back a little as one climbed into her lap, not really knowing what to do, she nervously clutched her hands together .

"Yeah... That's what I call them..." Anna said blushing a little.

"Achoo!" Elsa sneezed again this time 8 more snowgies appeared. Anna frowned. She felt Elsa's forehead, it was still hot as day. Elsa was usually so cold to the touch and the heat radiating off of her was very unnatural... And worrying.

"Okay," the redhead sighed, pulling out the small bottle from Oaken that was in her bag. Elsa groaned.

"Anna, really I'm fine! I practically feel good as ne- a- achoo!" 11 more snowgies appeared.

Anna sat down on the bed and looked at Elsa.

"Please." She said, with a pleading look on her face.

Her blue eyes went right through the queen. How could Elsa refuse that face? Her sister really had grown up... and she wanted to take care of her. Plus, it was her birthday that she had already cut short.. Arguing was no use.

Sighing, she admitted defeat, "okay."

Smiling, Anna unscrewed the cap of the cold remedy and read the instructions. Take one tablespoon once every 5 hours to help with the common cold.

Well.. She thought to herself... I wouldn't say Elsa's cold is common...

She finished reading. Should take 24 hours before noticeable improvement.

24 more hours of this. Kristoff would be making a lot more trips to the north mountain.

Another sneeze snapped her out of her thoughts, as the new snowgies wandered around the room looking for new ways to cause mischief.

"Open up." Anna said pouring the thick red liquid into a spoon Gerda had left for her when she had told her the queen was Ill.

Anna was to take on all queenly responsibilities until she recovered.

Elsa cringed. The medicine looked awful. She had never been sick before or at least could not remember being sick, but had heard about the horrors of medication from her sister. But if it made Anna happy, then she would suffer through it.

Before she could think the spoon was inside her mouth with the sour medicine.

She gulped it down, it was even more horrible than she thought. Coughing, she made a face. _Ugh.._. She thought. I never want to taste that again. But she knew that that was a hopeless thought.

"Now, get some rest." Anna said, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. Getting up, She tucked the covers tightly around her sister, almost as if she were trying to make it impossible for the queen to get out of bed, just as a precaution of course.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Kristoff and Olaf peeked out from behind it.

"Can we come in?" Kristoff whispered.

"Yes you can," Elsa sniffed. "Maybe you can convince Anna that I'm really quite okay."

"Not getting involved." Kristoff said quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

Anna smirked. _Smart boy_, she thought.

"Oh! More snowgies!" Olaf said, running over and grabbing one.

"Marshmallow is not happy." Kristoff said, plopping down in the chair beside Elsa's bed. "I think we're going to have to think of something else to do with the snowgies."

"We'll figure it out." Anna said optimistically. She looked at the 6 little snowgies still snuggled in next to Elsa.

"I'll take care of them!" Olaf offered grabbing two more from off the bed. They started to whimper, trying desperately to get back to Elsa.  
The pale girl smiled.

"You better get them to the north mountain, before they get too attached." Elsa giggled.

The one nuzzled in her lap whined, looking up at her with a frown.

"Oh alright, this one can stay." She said patting it's head.

Anna laughed, glad that Elsa was making some positives out of the situation.

The other batch of tiny snow men had gathered around Olaf, almost as if they knew they had to leave. They were more intelligent than the gang first thought.

"I have things to do around the castle." Anna spoke to her sister. "I'll be back with some dinner and more medicine later. If your fever hasn't gone down I'll have to get the physician. For now, Try to get some sleep."

Elsa's face twisted into a frown. The thought of more of the disgusting medicine made her stomach churn, but the thought of needing a doctor made her positively sick. Although deep down, she knew her sister was right.

Anna's face was full of worry, she knew it was hard for Elsa to admit she was sick and needed to be taken care of, but she was really quite ill, she'd almost _fallen off _the clock tower for gods sake!

At that moment Anna wished her parents were here. They would know what to do. When Anna was sick it was like instinct for them. They knew when to get the doctor, when to give medicine, when to make Anna rest... She was trying but she had no idea how to take care of her sister. She'd never really had the chance before today.

**************  
Once they had gathered all the snowgies - except one that had stayed with Elsa- out of the room, Olaf kristoff and Anna made their way down the corridor.

Olaf led the way, all his brothers (and sisters) followed behind him. Talking to them, he could not hear kristoff and Anna's conversation.

"I'm fine Kristoff, really." Anna said smiling weakly. The man looked her up and down. Her cheeks were flushed, her skin wet with sweat causing her bangs to stick to her face. She had not left her sisters side all afternoon, Kristoff was sure.

"Anna I know you care about her, but you need to take care of yourself too." He brushed the bangs dampened with sweat away from her eyes. "Remember what doctor Groffman said."

Anna remembered well.

After she had been frozen solid, something she quite often tried to forget, she had been quite weak and sickly. She had hidden this fact from Elsa, even when kristoff had convinced her to go to the physician's office in town. They were the only two who knew. The doctor told her not to strain herself, and to be cautious of what she let herself do. Because her condition involved magic, it would take longer to resolve than one of natural causes, which meant limited activity for an extended amount of time. Anna was still her same bubbly self, and was now able to do almost everything she was before the incident, but she was more aware of when things got too much for her, and tried to hide this fact from Elsa too. Luckily the queen had not asked to go for a ride on horseback or run for long distances of time or anything like that. Both things Anna were forbidden from until she was completely recovered. She also was to stay away from the sick, a rule of which she was obviously completely ignoring. Any illness she contracted would affect her very badly. She was warned of this, but taking care of her sister was more important even if she did end up getting sick herself.

"I know." Anna said, "but with Elsa out I have to take on her duties."

"Just pace yourself, okay?" Kristoff asked, pulling her chin up until their foreheads touched.  
Anna blushed.

"Okay." she responded wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "And by the way...I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Anna breathed deeply. Today being her birthday, Elsa had cleared her entire schedule, yet she had found out today that a queens job was never done.

The sun was starting to set in Arendelle, and the laughter of children returning home for dinner filled the courtyard.

She had greeted people all afternoon, and had even been asked for an emergency council meeting. Kai, a trusted servant who was more like family, had been there to help her through the day- thank god- Anna wondered how Elsa did this everyday.

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had returned from the ice palace a little while ago and were taking down the decorations from Anna's party earlier that day. The girl had offered to help, but they all refused to let the birthday girl help clean up her own party. Although, with Olaf making things messier instead of cleaner, it was hard to comply.

"We've got it!" Shouted Kristoff from the ladder, removing the beautiful sign that read "Happy Birthday Anna"

Anna laughed,

"Okay, if you say so."

In all honesty, the girl was happy they didn't need her help. She wanted more than anything to get back to her sister. She had asked Gerda to check in on the queen throughout the afternoon, but she wanted to see for herself how Elsa was fairing.

She said goodnight to kristoff, Sven and Olaf, even though the little snow man lived with them as well.  
"See you tomorrow bright and early?" She asked Kristoff. The princess was almost sure another trip to marshmallow would be in order.

"Yes." Kristoff said unenthusiastically, wiping his brow of sweat.

Olaf came running over, dropping the broom he was struggling to use and wrapping her legs in a big hug. "Happy birthday." He whispered.

"Thanks little guy." She said bending down to his level. "Will you come up later? You might need to babysit some more of your brothers tonight, okay?" Anna was sure there would be more snowgies by tonight.

"Of course! We can play games and tell stories, it will be like a big sleepover!" Olaf's room was right down the hall from the girls'. Elsa had frozen it so the snowman would be more comfortable in the warm heat of the hotter seasons.

"Thanks Olaf." The girl giggled.

Anna smiled, turning on her heels and hurrying towards her sisters room, tripping up the stairs several times in the process.

She was tired, she could feel it. She knew she was pushing herself, but she would do absolutely anything for her sister. Anyways, she didn't feel sickly in the least, I mean everyone got tired, right?

She reached Elsa's door, it was open just a crack. Their new rule since the eternal winter; no door could be closed all the way.

Ever.

She knocked softly in her special way- _knock knock knockknock knock_-

"Come in" a raspy voice said softly. Good. Anna thought, she's awake. Anna opened the door, gathering all her strength and putting a smile on her face.

"How's the patient?" Anna asked skipping into the room, trying not to show her fatigue.

Gerda looked up from her post beside Elsa's bed with worried eyes.

"She's worse your majesty."

Anna's eyes moved to Elsa. Her eyes were open, but barely. Her chest rose and fell raggedly and her face was bright red.

As though to confirm Anna's fears Elsa doubled over coughing, gasping for air. In a second Anna was by her side rubbing her back, her eyes widened in fear.

"Get the doctor immediately." She ordered, her eyes not leaving Elsa's

"He's already been summoned, he will be here momentarily." Gerda replied.

Elsa sat back up, evidently fine for the moment. It was then that Anna noticed over 20 snowgies wandering around the back corner of the room, looking as scared as Anna did. They must have known something was wrong with Elsa too.

The princess took her sisters hand, looking into her dulled icy blue eyes. Fighting back tears, but not breaking her gaze at Elsa, she addressed Gerda.

"How long has she been like this Gerda?" Anna asked. Elsa opened her mouth to answer the question on her own, but a deadly glare from Anna caused her to reconsider. "No talking." She ordered at Elsa. "Save your strength." Elsa was surprised at Anna's force behind her words, but she was too tired to argue.

"She woke up about an hour ago...she was like this when she did."

"Why didn't you fetch me?" Anna said, not breaking her gaze from Elsa and reaching her hand out to feel her temperature. She drew her hand back quickly, her fever had risen as well.

"Nobody could find you princess. I sent servants, but I couldn't leave Elsa alone, it was all I could do to send someone for the doctor. You two are like my own to me, I _couldn't_ leave her alone."

Anna understood. She wouldn't have left Elsa alone in this state either.

Elsa reached for Gerda's hand and squeezed it, breaking her gaze from Anna.

"It's okay." Anna said looking to Gerda as well. "I'm here now, that's all that matters." She smiled weakly, the concern still on her face.

Anna rose, walking to the other side of the bed. "Thank you Gerda." She said, reaching down and wrapping the woman in a hug. "You're like family to us too."

It was true, ever since their parents had died, Gerda was like a mother to them. She left meals outside Elsa's room, before her coronation, helped Anna with anything she needed and was always a shoulder to cry on.

"I'll go see what's keeping the doctor." The woman said getting up and wiping a tear from her eye. She squeezed Anna's hands tightly. "Try not to worry too much." She whispered in the princesses ear.

Anna nodded, sitting down where Gerda had been sitting. She took the towel the woman had left on the bedside table and put it in the water basin. She wrung it out and dabbed the cold cloth on Elsa's face.

"That feels good." Elsa said, ignoring the look she got from her sister for talking.

"Elsa... Why didn't you just listen to me when I said you needed rest?"

Risking another glare by her sister, and more pain in her already sore throat, Elsa spoke softly, "Perfect day."

No sooner had she finished talking than she was interrupted by 3 sneezes. 20 more snowgies joined the already full room.

"They come in threes." Anna said softly, wringing out the towel and placing it on Elsa's forehead. "Please Els, let me do the talking. I don't want you to strain your voice more than you have to."

The queen nodded in agreement. Anna had a point, plus her throat hurt too much to continue talking.

A knock at the door caused both of their heads to turn. Doctor Groffman stood in the doorway with briefcase in hand.

He was a tall, lean man with dark hair and mustache that curved at the ends.

Elsa sighed. She was not looking forward to this.

"Well hello your majesty. I don't believe I've had the pleasure in over 14 years." Doctor Groffman said, bowing and then walking over to beside the bed.

"You haven't seen a doctor in 14 years?" Anna questioned, peering at Elsa.

"I haven't needed to." Elsa said, turning away to sneeze, as if in protest.

This reminded Anna of the snowgies gathered in the back if the room. Turning to Gerda, she asked the woman to go find Olaf. He would have to occupy them for the night.

"Of course your majesty." Gerda said bowing and turning to leave.

"Don't mind them, they're harmless." She said motioning towards the little snow men.

"So intriguing." The doctor said, peering at the snowgies. "A side effect of the sneezing milady?" He asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Okay why don't we get started." The doctor said in a deep voice. Elsa shrunk down in the covers. She did not remember the last time she saw a doctor, she didn't even remember the last time she was sick.

Seeing the look on her sisters face, Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's okay Elsa, I'll be here the whole time." She smiled, putting on a brave face for her frightened sister.

"Actually princess, I think it would be better if you left for the time being." The doctor hinted.

Anna stared at him. She knew what he was getting at. She remembered his orders- _no contact with the sick._ But surely that didn't apply to her sister, Elsa needed her!

No.

Anna wasn't going anywhere no way no how.

"With all due respect, I'll take my chances." Anna said to the doctor, turning her attention back to her sister who had a puzzled expression on her face."

"But I really think- " He started.

"Don't we have a more pressing matter at hand?" Anna snapped, cutting him off and motioning towards her sister, whose eyes were wide with surprise. Getting the message, the doctor backed off.

"Of course." Clearing his throat, he opened his brief case and pulled out a thermometer.

"Open up." Doctor Groffman said holding out the thermometer.

Elsa looked at Anna, not really knowing what to do.

"It goes in your mouth, silly." She giggled. She felt Elsa tense up under her and the room drop about 5 degrees... Her powers still affected the weather from time to time.

"...In my mou-mmpphh!" The doctor had shoved the thermometer under the queens tongue before she could finish the question.

"Just hold it there for a minute your majesty." The doctor said Turning to his brief case.

"Why don't I." Anna offered reaching her hand out before Elsa's could get to it. In this state the queen might freeze it solid!

Elsa felt helpless. The amount of attention she was getting at the moment was overwhelming. It had been quite a few months since Elsa had come out of isolation, but she still didn't like to be crowded…. or have people fussing over her. She felt herself start to shake, and not from the fever.

"Okay," Doctor Groffman said, turning around with a stethoscope in his hands. He reached for the thermometer, taking it gently out of Elsa's mouth.

_Thank god that's over with._ Elsa thought, shuddering. She didn't know if she liked this whole doctor business.

"Hmm.." Said the man, his brow furrowing.

"What is it?" Anna said, trying to peer at the thermometer.

"It's 104.3..."

Anna's eyes widened in shock.

"104?" She whispered, half to herself.

"Is that bad?" Elsa asked, truly not remembering what a high temperature was.

Anna's hand fell from her sister's shoulder, a blank look in her eyes. That was answer enough for Elsa.

"Why don't we continue." The doctor said, obviously concerned at the queens temperature. He reached towards Elsa with the far end of the stethoscope.

"Wait!" Elsa croaked, holding her hand out to stop the man. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking your breathing your majesty. It's to make sure that it's not bronchial."

"Oh... okay, continue then." She said, nodding approval. She felt her sisters hand back on her shoulder, it comforted her just a little.

The stethoscope was cool against her uncharacteristically warm body. The doctor asked her to take deep breaths in and out, most of which sent her into fits of coughs that sent Anna into a panic. Then the doctor asked her to lean forward, but unable to support her own weight she started to tip forward, but before she could she felt her sisters cool hands catch her.

"It's okay Elsa, I've got you." The girl whispered, bringing tears to Elsa's eyes. Ones she couldn't explain to her sister who had no memories of the time Elsa had said the very same thing to Anna in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

After Elsa had laid back down everything else became a blur. She was so tired.. she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She caught some of what the doctor said to Anna, but she was suddenly so tired she couldn't keep focus.

"It's the Worst case I've seen in years." She heard the doctor say "You have to remember she didn't have contact with the outside world for almost 14 years, that's why this hit her so hard. Her immune system is not used to this level of interaction with other people and areas and the germs that come with it."

She heard her sister sigh and felt a hand intertwine with hers.

"Anna she's very contagious, you shouldn't be in here."

"I'm not leaving her."

"You know the risk you're taking then."

Silence.

Elsa cringed at the possibility of getting her little sister sick, not knowing the full severity of what the doctor was saying.

"Keep her in bed, keep her hydrated and keep giving her that medicine you showed me. If there's no improvement in a day or so, let me know."

More silence, then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3: Delirious Confessions

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, i've had an incredibly busy week! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story! It means a lot to me that people like it! :) I will try to update this again later this week, but no promises. Thanks again everyone, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! **

"Elsa..?" She heard a voice in the distance say. It was so far away... at least it seemed to be ….And it was so dark... Where was she?

She was surrounded by darkness, there was no light….or anything it seemed like. Suddenly a flash of red appeared, the figure was falling. She suddenly recognized it as her sister. _Why was she falling? _Elsa thought, and why could she only see the bright red of her hair?

"Elsa..?" She heard again, this time a little closer.

"Wh-what?" She moaned, still dreaming.

"Wake up..." The voice said.

"Wake up..." It said again, louder.

Elsa realized it was a real voice calling to her and quickly snapped out of her dream.

"Anna?" She asked, opening her eyes to find the red head staring down at her.

"Thank god." Anna said sitting down on the bed. "You wouldn't wake up and I thought... I thought.." She said the last one in a whisper, her blue eyes welling with tears.

Elsa sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest.

"Hey," She started, "I'm not going anywhere." She said resting her hand on Anna's, coughing softly.

Anna smiled weakly. Remembering why she had come up, she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Let's get you some dinner and some more medicine, okay." She said as more of a statement than question.

Anna turned to the table beside Elsa's bed. She picked up the tray containing Elsa's dinner of what looked like chicken noodle soup and a slice of bread and placed it gently on her lap.

"I'm really not that hungry.." Elsa started but was quickly cut off by the glare she received from her sister.

"You have to. Doctor's orders." Anna said pointing her finger at her sister to emphasize her point.

Elsa did remember the doctor saying something like that…. she had just hoped her sister forgotten that little detail.

"Eat." Anna ordered gesturing towards the food on Elsa's tray. Elsa sneezed as if in response. The girls heard the familiar hum of the snowgies and turned to see 5 wandering around the room.

"I'll get them." Anna said rolling up her sleeves. "Come here you," she said going after one as it darted behind the dresser. Elsa suppressed a giggle. Anna never failed to lighten the mood.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed holding 4 of the 5 snowgies. "I'll come back for the other one." She said smiling sheepishly. Somehow opening the door with her foot Anna teetered out the door. "Olaf! I have more for you!" She heard Anna shout from down the hall.

"More?! Ohhh! Come meet the rest of the family!" The snow man said.

Elsa looked down at the meal in front of her. She wasn't hungry in the least... But she had to admit it did look pretty good...

3 bites. She told herself. Just 3 bites. She took a deep breath and reached her shaky hand out for the spoon.

"Here, let me." She heard her sister's voice say, who had returned from Olaf's room ridiculously fast.

"Anna... I can feed myself you know.." Elsa blushed.

"You should save your strength. Come on..." She said, taking the spoon and holding it to Elsa's mouth.

Elsa hated being taken care of, she was used to taking care of herself. This all seemed too much fuss for one person. But as Elsa well knew, there was no use arguing with Anna.

She sighed, complying with her ever so stubborn sister.

Despite her apprehensiveness, it turned out Elsa was indeed quite hungry. In fact she had finished every last drop.

"There, was that so hard?" Anna teased, removing the tray from the queen's lap and placing it on the bedside table.

Elsa raised her eyebrows in response.

She was feeling a bit better. Not to say she felt good, she still ached from head to toe... just not as much as she did earlier in the day.

She peered out the window, it was pitch black, the chatter of the streets had quieted and all there was to be heard was the soft chirp of crickets. It must have been later than she thought.

She pulled the covers up to her chest, suddenly very tired.

"Oh no you don't." Anna said noticing her sister's eyes start to droop. "Not until you take this..."

Elsa opened her eyes. Anna held out the bottle of Oaken's medicine, a grin on her face.

Elsa cringed. _Not again,_ she thought.

Too tired to protest, she willingly let Anna administer her medicine. It tasted even worse the second time.

Putting the medicine on the tray, Anna picked it up and turned to leave, making sure to grab the last snowgie before leaving.

Elsa was glad to get some rest, but thought it strange her sister didn't say goodnight.

Too tired to think, she brushed the thought off for the night, nuzzling deeper under the blankets. She was hot and cold at the same time. Everything hurt. She couldn't breathe through her nose and her throat was on fire. Sleep was her only chance at escape from the pain that gripped her body. She loved being out in the world again, but had decided very surely that she did not like 'the common cold.'

She suddenly felt the covers move on her left side and a small body slip into bed with her.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" The princess asked, snuggling closer to her sister.

"What are you doing?" Elsa said struggling to open her eyes and rolling over to face Anna.

"I'm staying with you." Anna said matter of factly.

"You can't-" Elsa said, interrupted by a loud cough. "You'll get sick." She finished, her eyes widened with worry

"I'll be fine." Anna said, waving her hand. She knew she was more susceptible to getting sick, and maybe this wasn't the smartest decision on her part.. okay probably a pretty bad one.. but she needed to be there for her sister no matter what. She needed to make sure Elsa would be alright, and it felt safer to stay with her.

"Anna I really don't - "

"Shhh- just get some rest." Anna mumbled, cuddling right up to her sister, nuzzling her head on the queen's shoulder.

Elsa was stiff at first; she still didn't like being touched or crowded. Even when it was Anna it was hard for her to relax.

As Anna drifted into sleep she subconsciously wrapped her arms around Elsa. Elsa froze at the unexpected embrace, but gradually relaxed as she grew more tired, and more used to the contact. Eventually, she even rested her hands on her sister's shoulders, letting her head rest next to Anna's as sleep overtook her.

The sisters slept soundly for several hours, until Elsa's fever spiked again at around 1 in the morning.

The queen shivered, cold under the several layers of blankets. Her head tossed and turned, her breathing becoming more rapid.

"No..." The girl moaned in her feverish state, beginning to shake harder. "No!" She moaned louder.

Anna stirred in her sleep. She opened one eye. "What Elsa..?" She said, still half asleep.

"Slow down!" Elsa said, tossing and turning her whole body and shivering even harder.

Suddenly Anna was wide awake. "Elsa?" She said sitting up in bed "it's okay... I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere.." Anna comforted her sister, confused by what she was saying.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted in her sleep.

"I'm right here Elsa.." Anna said louder, wanting desperately for her sister to hear her.

"I didn't mean to strike you.." Elsa said, so quietly Anna could barely hear her.

Anna took a breath, realizing what this was about.

"It's okay Elsa, you were scared. You didn't mean too." _She must be having a bad dream about freezing me a few months ago,_ Anna thought.

"No... You were so little... You almost died..." Elsa mumbled.

"What?" Anna said, her face twisting into a frown. _What is she talking about?_ Anna thought.  
"Mama! Papa!" Elsa shrieked, this one jolting her awake, gasping for air. She began to shiver even harder, her teeth chattering.

"Elsa?" Anna said softly, lightly touching the elder's shoulder. The queen relaxed back onto the bed, closing her eyes. They hurt too much to keep open. Her mind was everywhere at once.

She could hear Anna, but again, she sounded so far away..

"Elsa what were you talking about?" The words echoed in the queen's ear.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Anna... I didn't mean to..." Elsa mumbled, too delirious to think straight, her head was pounding so loudly she could barely hear anything at all.

Anna peered at her sister, concern evident on her face.

"You almost died... The trolls saved you... You ... Were... So young... only 5..."

Elsa was not coherently aware that in actuality her sister was right there. Her brain was not working, all she wanted was sleep, but these thoughts wouldn't leave her and did not process she was saying these things out loud.

She _never_ wanted Anna to know the truth about what happened that night. She was afraid her sister would never forgive her if she knew Elsa had almost killed her twice. She had been doomed all night to relive one of the scariest moments of her life and just wanted it to end.

_What on earth was she talking about?_ Anna thought, the last time she checked, she had only almost died once... And she was 18 when it happened, not 5...

"I had to lock myself away…" Elsa continued to ramble, "I didn't want to hurt you..they ... " Elsa's voice started to fade. "Erased your memories... You forgot... Don't forget who I am Anna.." Elsa slurred, fading back to sleep, but not slowing her shivers.

Anna grabbed the extra blanket Gerda had left beside the bed and wrapped it over the 4 thick layers that already surrounded Elsa. It didn't make much of a difference, as the queen kept on shaking but it made Anna feel better, like she was helping.

She sat there trying to make sense of what her sister had just said... Was Elsa trying to say what happened to her last year had happened before? But... That couldn't be... The sisters had promised no more secrets. Not that Anna was following that rule…as Elsa didn't really know about her medical situation... But that was different!

She lay thinking the rest of the night, unable to fall back asleep, which is saying something for Anna as the princess slept as much as she possibly could.

Later in the night Elsa rolled over, this time her arms wrapping around Anna's torso.

Anna didn't pull away, but she didn't return the embrace. She couldn't help but wonder if what her sister had said was true. She was running quite a high temperature.. Anna thought. Maybe it was just mindless rambling but what she said would make so much sense!

The closed door, Elsa saying she didn't want to hurt Anna... Maybe she _had_ hurt Anna and didn't want to again…?

Maybe…. maybe _she_ was the reason her sister had shut the world out... But what had happened? And why did Elsa not tell her about it?

These thought all troubled Anna, but the thought she could not escape was "_Did I do something? What if I'm the reason Elsa shut out the world…. What if it's all my fault…." _


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Chills

**Hey guys! sorry this is late again i'm really trying to get them done on time but school has been crazy! I have gotten a couple requests of ideas for the story, however I'm not really taking ideas at the moment but maybe a little later into it. The ideas that you guys sent were really good and I would love it if you wrote them! I'd love to read them! Thanks again for all the support guys. :) Enjoy chapter 4! **

These thoughts of guilt still puzzled Anna as the sun rose early that morning.

Now, the princess was really tired. She ached all over, her face was flushed and her head was extremely fuzzy. She untangled herself from Elsa's embrace and sat up. Sighing, she looked around the room. There were about 15 more snowgies sleeping peacefully throughout Elsa's chamber, snuggled into every nook and cranny.

_She must have sneezed again during the night.. _Anna thought.

She looked at her sister, her chest rose and fell evenly, and the color was returning to her pale skin. She looked much better than she had the day before. This comforted Anna, knowing her sister was going to be okay.

She put her hand to the elders cheek, still feeling a little bit too much heat from her skin.

"I'm sorry," Anna whispered, "Whatever I did… I'm sorry."

Not able to sit still any longer she stood, her feet colliding with the cold floor. She shivered. _Was it unnaturally cold in here or was it just her? _

Deciding Elsa probably unintentionally dropped the temperature of the room again, she brushed the thought off.

Now, to deal with the snowgies...

It was still early. Too early for Kristoff to be up she was sure, so what was she to do with them?

She heard a crash from down the hall. Curiosity getting the best of her, she attempted to smooth down her unruly bed head, and rushed out of the room.

Realizing that the sounds were coming from Olaf's room, she walked to his door and knocked on the solid oak frame lightly.

"Olaf?" She whispered through the door. " is Everything okay in there?"

"Come in!" Shouted a slightly nervous voice.

Anna opened the door to see the dozens of snowgies terrorizing the poor snowman's room. They were jumping off of snow piles, on top of his bedside table and running amuck causing Olaf to run around constantly to keep them from breaking anything.

"I think they need to go to Marshmallow... Now..." Olaf said grabbing two off the top of the bed railing that were about to jump into a pile of fresh snow.

Anna suppressed a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. It was a funny sight, but in all seriousness, Olaf was right; they couldn't stay here. They were getting too bored, a concept Anna understood all too well.

Now that she knew her way to the North Mountain; it only took her about an hour round trip. She had been with Elsa couple times to visit Marshmallow and make sure the castle was doing alright, and was confident of the route.

"We can take them." Anna said, knowing that if they hurried she'd be back in time for her first council meeting of the day. She suddenly felt a tickling in her nose, she tried to ignore it but she couldn't, suddenly interrupted by a soft sneeze. She half expected snowgies to appear.

"Are you sure?" Olaf said peering up at her. Much like Elsa the day before, her skin was unnaturally pale all except for her cheeks, which were bright red. He looked at her eyes, the normal sparkle was dulled, they were red rimmed and watering from the sides. She didn't look like the hyperactive princess Olaf was used to seeing. "You don't really seem up to it." The snow man said, turning to run after another snowgie that had jumped on his head, pushing his 'hair' of twigs into his head.

"I'm okay, I'm just tired. I didn't exactly get the best nights sleep." Anna admitted, grabbing two snowgies in her hands that were about to go for the candle on the bedside table. "Gotcha!" she said.

"We should go soon then." Olaf said still struggling to control the herd of white, "I don't know how much longer I can do this!" He admitted.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and tell Kai and Gerda where we're going." Anna said turning to leave the room, accidentally letting one snowgie out. "No no no! Come back little snowgie!" Anna shouted at the scurrying creature.

"His name is Edmond!" Olaf shouted, still chasing after his troublesome brothers.

"Okay then, come back Edmond!" Anna repeated. It was no use, 'Edmond' went running into Anna's room. _Oh well_, Anna thought, _At least it's only one_.

Closing the door before anymore could escape, she stumbled towards her room. The door was open a crack, as it always was. Pushing open the door she was met with the sight of Edmond snuggled under her covers, he smiled up at her. The girl couldn't help but smile. _They're just too cute _she thought.

__Pulling out her winter outfit out of the back of her dresser, she changed quickly, putting her hair into two braids and catching her reflection in the mirror.

_Wow… _she thought. _I really do look awful. _

Her cheeks were flushed, and there were circles underneath her eyes. Her nose was red, and her head hurt terribly.

_I can't be sick. _… the princess thought. If what Elsa said the past night was true, it was Anna's fault that all of this had happened. She had obviously done something that caused Elsa to accidentally strike her with her powers, she'd always been clumsy, and her actions are what caused Elsa to go into isolation.

If she hadn't done whatever she did, Elsa wouldn't be sick right now from lack of contact with the outside world and quite possibly, her parents wouldn't be dead. These thoughts that Anna had tried to push out of her mind all night suddenly demanded to be felt. She let a tear escape from her eye, wiping it away as it rolled down her cheek.

She needed to get out of here. There were too many emotions in this castle and right now she needed to be away from it all. She knew she didn't feel well, but right now that didn't matter.

Besides, seeing that everything was all her fault and she had caused enough trouble to last a lifetime, it was the least she could do to bring the snowgies up to Marshmallow before they caused more trouble to the kingdom.

She wasn't sick, she was simply tired from working so hard, Anna concluded. And even if she _was_ sick, it was probably just a cold. Condition or no condition, she had not been isolated for 14 years like her sister. She'd had plenty of colds before, and could handle another any day.

Sliding on her boots and grabbing her raspberry cloak from its hook by the door, she scooped up Edmond and headed back towards Olaf's room.

"Come on silly." She said reaching for the door handle "Back you go- ah - achoo!" Anna was cut off by a loud sneeze. Edmond looked up at her with big eyes and a frown, almost as if he knew her secret.

"I'm fine." She told him, telling herself more than the little snow man.  
She could see the doubt in his eyes.

After putting Edmond back in Olaf's room and promising to be right back, Anna went down the stairs to the servants' quarters.

On her way down, she noticed her presents had been retrieved from the clock tower and were now on the dining room table. The Olaf cuckoo clock read 6:30. _Wow_, she thought. I really am up early.

Deciding it was too early to wake either Gerda or Kai up, she wrote a note instead.

Grabbing a quill and parchment from the study, she quickly wrote a note and left it on the dining room table, knowing that it was the first place they looked for Anna in the morning. They more than anyone knew the princess loved to eat.

_"Good morning Gerda and Kai! I went to drop off more snowgies with Olaf. I will be back before the council meeting starts, promise!  
~Anna" _

__Returning the quill to its place, she hurried up the stairs, stopping at the top coughing loudly and gripping the railing. Her chest burned and her head was spinning.

_Right. _She thought, _maybe running isn't such a good idea today. _

Gathering all her strength, she pushed off the railing and walked towards Olaf's room, a smile plastered on her face. She was confident that if she pushed through this, like she did everything else, everything would turn out just fine.

She pushed open the door and the mob of snowgies erupted out the door, nearly knocking Anna over in the process.

"Let's go!" Olaf shouted riding on top of the herd of tiny snowmen. They picked up Anna and the next thing they knew the two of them had been swept down the stairs, through the castle, and were outside in the courtyard.

Gently placing the princess and snowman down, the snowgies peered up at them expectantly. Anna coughed into her sleeve, trying to hide her fatigue from Olaf, who was too busy doing a head count to notice anyways.

"327, perfect!" He said, clapping his hands in delight.

Anna's eyes widened, _were there really that many_? She thought to herself.

"Let's get you home little guys." She said, beginning to tread carefully around the mob of white that surrounded her.

They began the trek towards the North Mountain, passing through the courtyard. The village houses which were beginning to come to life as the sun filled the windows. The town was waking up, just like the sky.

Olaf sang softly as they passed by the school and business quarters and out of the main circle. Anna suppressed a fever induced chill, and continued to walk, pulling her cloak over her shoulders. It was unusually cold in Arendelle for spring, and Anna usually put her cloak on when they were much closer to the ice palace. They hadn't even reached the mountain yet and she was absolutely freezing.

The gang passed by a group of woman, obviously out for the morning on some sort of outing. They bowed when they saw the princess and curiously eyed the mob of snowgies. She had forgotten that not everybody knew about Elsa's condition, or the little snowmen that came with it.

But what perplexed her was how the three village women were wearing short sleeved dresses, when Anna was cold in her thick winter clothing and cloak. It just didn't make sense. Not in the least. 

Elsa tossed and turned in her bed, entangling herself in the thick layers of blankets Anna had placed over her the night before. The bed seemed empty, too empty, and even though she was not awake; she had a strange feeling that something was wrong.

She moaned, turning over and opening her eyes to the sunlight that shone through her window. She noticed Anna was no longer in the bed beside her.

_I wonder where she went?_ Elsa wondered, knowing that the princess usually slept as much as she absolutely could.

_What if something is wrong... It's still really early…. Anna's never up this early._ Elsa thought looking at the clock above her dresser. It read 7:15. If Anna was up this early, Elsa decided, something must be wrong.

She sniffed, noticing her head was much clearer than it was the day before. _My fever must have broken_, she thought, happy that she was getting over this intolerable illness. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, assessing how she felt with each movement.

Her long pale legs found the floor, and the queen tested her balance. She was a little wobbly at first, having to clutch to the bed frame as she pulled on her robe over her nightshirt. She looked on the mirror to find her hair in a large snarl, resembling her sisters own bed head. She smiled, noticing the purple bags under her eyes. The queen admitted she didn't look the best, but she was better than she was yesterday, and that was a start.

Attempting to braid the clump of blonde hair, Elsa slowly made her way across the room to the door. _Now, _she thought, _to find Anna. _

Anna coughed into her sleeve, her breathing getting more ragged. Her throat was on fire, and her vision was beginning to blur. She'd been sick before, and she'd always pushed through it. She had to keep going, with Elsa sick she was in charge. She couldn't let her sister down. Not again.

Olaf was getting increasingly concerned for the young princess as she staggered along. He had seen her like this before and it had resulted in her turning to pure ice. He never wanted to see her like that again. He walked up to her, holding his twig arms out to spot her as she swayed along.

"Anna ... maybe you should go back.." He suggested, steadying her as she began to fall to the right. "I can handle this myself." Olaf offered, this time counterbalancing her to the left.

"No Olaf, I won't let you go alone." Anna insisted, pulling her cloak even tighter around her shivering body.

Anna felt responsible for the snowgies and wanted to make sure that they got to the ice castle safety. She also didn't trust Olaf to find his way home without getting lost. As much as she loved the snowman, she knew that he didn't exactly have the greatest sense of direction..

The snowgies trailed Anna, gazing at her with frowns, as though they knew something was wrong. They hummed softly as Anna struggled to walk up the path that led to the North Mountain.

As they walked, the temperature gradually grew colder and snow began to appear. Elsa had made the mountain permanently cold and snowy so Marshmallow, and now the snowgies, would always have a home.

Anna squinted into the distance, she could see the ice castle.

"Come on guys... We're half way there!"

Now sturdy on her feet, Elsa glided out the door of her bedroom and down the stairs. The most likely place for Anna to be at this hour was the kitchen. Sleeping and eating were her top priorities, and Elsa too of course.

"Anna?" Elsa called gently, peeking her pale face into the dining room, and trying not to strain her voice. Her throat barely hurt at that moment, but she didn't want to push it.

There was no Anna in the dining room, but Elsa did spot a note resting on the table. She walked over, peering at the parchment with the obvious handwriting of her sister.

Over the years, before Elsa had opened her doors, literally and figuratively, Anna had given up on trying to talk to her sister and started writing instead. She would slip the notes under Elsa's door almost every night. She wrote about how much she missed her, and how her days were spent on school and wandering the castle alone. Elsa knew her writing like the back of her very own hand.

Elsa read the note, puzzled about why her sister had written that she would be attending a council meeting... That was the queens job... Unless... Had Anna been taking on her responsibilities while she was sick? The thought of who would be in charge hadn't even crossed her mind until that moment. And why would she be taking the snowgies to Marshmallow so early? Anna always slept as much as she could…. It was all very strange.

"Looking for her too?" A familiar voice said. The queen turned around to see Kristoff leaning against the door frame of the dining room. "Wow, you look so much better!" The man said, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you," Elsa started, "I feel much better, and yes actually. Apparently she's taken the snowgies to Marshmallow..." Elsa said, waving the note so Kristoff could see.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What? .. She went all the way to the North Mountain?" He questioned, "That's too much.." He said quietly, scratching his head.

"What's too much?" Elsa asked, confused. "Anna and I go there all the time. ..She knows that walk like the back of her hand."

Kristoff sighed, he had promised Anna that he would not tell Elsa what was going on... but this was dangerous… She'd already been pushing herself and this trip to the North Mountain could easily set her over the edge.

"We need to go.. Now." Kristoff said, turning on his heels and heading towards the front door.

"What? Go where? Why?" The queen asked, sprinting to catch up to the broad man.

"Elsa..." He said, stopping for a moment and turned towards the worried queen. "There's something you should know." 


	5. Chapter 5: Boiling

**_Hello everyone! I am so so so so sorry that it's been like two months since I last posted. As I have said before I go to a very academically intense school and have just been too busy to even think about writing. However, I am out of school now and while I still have a lot of things to do, I will have more time to continue writing. I don't think I will have chapter 6 by this Sunday, but hopefully next Sunday! _**

**_I know this is short and honestly not my best work, but I really tried and I hope you enjoy chapter 5! _**

_How could Anna not tell me something like this? How could she?! We promised no more secrets! _She couldn't believe what she was hearing… Thoughts raced through Elsa's mind a mile a minute.

The note had fluttered to the ground as Kristoff had told her the news of her sister's condition. Snow had flurried from the ceiling at the queens rising emotions.

"Um... Elsa..." Kristoff said, motioning upward at the oncoming blizzard..

Looking up, Elsa saw what she had done and quickly waved her hands to get rid of it.

"Sorry." The queen murmured.

Remembering the urgency of the situation, she jumped up from the chair she had fallen into at the shock.

"We have to go, We have to find her!" She said her heart pounding in her chest. She began running towards the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa.." Kristoff said, catching up to the queen immediately and reaching his hands out to stop her. "You're not well enough to go anywhere right now." He said looking her over,

It was true Elsa looked much better, but he was not about to risk Elsa's health as well as Anna's right now.

Elsa's icy blue eyes hardened.

"Are you really going to try to stop me from saving my sister?" She questioned, not waiting for a response. "We need to go right now, and you know it. We don't have time to argue." She said, already half way to the door. No way Kristoff could even begin to argue with her. He knew she was right.

"Fine." He said, taking off his jacket. "But will you at least wear this?" He asked, tossing the jacket to her.

Catching it, she flicked her fingers quickly, changing from her loose nightshift to her magnificent blue-green spring dress.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly, gently putting on his jacket, which was about 5 sizes too big for her small frame. She sniffed, rubbing her nose. Brushing off her fatigue, she breathed deeply. "Let's go."

They both headed towards the big doors, both thinking the same thing; _I hope we're not too late  
_

... 

Anna's teeth chattered. She was so cold, but she had the sensation she was burning. She could feel her clothing sticking to her body from sweat, making her even more chilled.

Olaf had been closely monitoring the princess' condition, and finally decided that enough was enough. The snowgies were on either side of her. Whenever she began to sway in one direction, they balanced her out. It had been working, but now Anna was growing too weak to support her own weight at all and they were only so strong seeing as they were made from snow.

"Okay Anna, that's it." Olaf said sharply, stopping in his tracks. The princess turned around, surprised by the snowman's force behind his words.

"W-what?" She stammered out, followed by a cough that shook her body.

"You are sick whether you want to admit it or not." Olaf said, softer than he had spoken before, not wanting to scare the clearly ill princess. "We are dropping off the snowgies and getting you straight to bed." He said with pure concern, walking up to her, the snowgies making a path for him as he went. He helped her straighten up.

"Olaf, you know I have to work. Elsa's sick and without me there's nobody to ta- achoo!" She was interrupted by a sneeze, "take care of the castle." She finished, sniffing into her sleeve.

"I'm sure Kai can manage." Olaf reasoned. He looked up to see the great staircase leading to the ice castle. They had made it.

As nice as her warm bed sounded, Anna was not ready to go back to the castle, nor was she ready to face her sister for that matter. She was confused by what had happened the night before and was blaming herself for everything that had happened since Elsa had struck her the first time.. When she was only 5 apparently.

Ignoring his request Anna started to walk towards the staircase, only to feel a twig hand grab her own.

"No Anna, just sit down and rest." Olaf said quietly, "I can manage on my own, I promise."

The girl stopped, an unexplainable anger tore throughout her small body. Her hands curled into fists and she shut her eyes tightly.

She was sick and tired of being treated like a child. She was 19, and did not appreciate being told what she could and could not do. After everything that she had heard from the doctor, her sisters confessions the night before, this was the last straw. It was unnatural for the princess to be this angry. Anna could probably count the amount of times she was truly upset on one hand. But this topped it off. Maybe it was the pounding in her head, the terrible headache she's possessed all morning, or the burning chills she had. But she had had it with everything this morning.

"Olaf!" She shouted, "I am not 5 years old anymore I can take care of myself!"

She turned and walked towards the tall, regal staircase. Olaf and the snowgies gaped at disbelief at what had just come out of Anna's mouth. It was Anna we were talking about here. Sweet sweet Anna... This was completely and utterly uncharacteristic of her even if she _was _sick.

Anna trudged towards the steps,fighting her way through the deep snow. She reached the icy staircase, making it up the first couple of steps before an overwhelming sense of dizziness overcame her. Her already blurry vision doubled and she couldn't tell up from down. She searched for the railing but her hands found nothing but air.

"Olaf?" She tried to say, her words coming out in just a whisper.. "Help... me.." But before the snow man could as much as react, the princess' eyes rolled into the back of her head. Everything went black and she fell hard on the ice, hitting her head on the corner of the bottom stair.

**_I AM NOW TAKING SUGGESTIONS - WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT?_**


	6. Marshmallow's Change of Heart

"We should take Sven, it's the fastest way." Kristoff suggested, struggling to keep up with Elsa, who was walking at an alarmingly fast pace.

"If you think that's best." Elsa responded, knowing how quickly Sven had gotten Anna back when she was freezing solid, over a year ago.

"He's just through here" Kristoff said speeding off in the opposite direction towards the stables.

Sven sat contentedly in a stall munching on hay and carrots, but immediately rushed over when he saw the queen and Kristoff bursting through the doors.

"Sven!" Kristoff called urgently, opening the door to his reindeer's stall, "Anna's in trouble, we have to go!" The reindeer dropped the carrots he had in his mouth without finishing and bolted out the door, immediately turning his back towards the two so they could jump on his back.

Elsa had never ridden a reindeer. She'd only ever ridden a horse the day she struck Anna's head, and it had taken everything she had to not freeze the horse completely solid on the journey to the rock trolls.

Her hands were clutched tightly together, and her shoulders slouched, the way they did when she was very uncomfortable.

Seeing her tell tale signs of anxiety, Kristoff placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Elsa, I trust you. _We _trust you," He said, his head gesturing towards Sven who bleated in response and lightly pushed his head into Elsa's arm.

The queen's anxiety had been steadily improving, but when there was the smallest chance of hurting someone, anything, with her powers, she shut down.

"Elsa, like you said, we need to go. And we need to go now."

It was the pure love and concern that Elsa had for her sister that pulled her out of the depths of her mind and back to the present. She nodded weakly.

"I'm ready," she replied.

"On three," Kristoff soothed, and on the third number gave the queen a leg-up.

Gently landing on the reindeer's back, Elsa took a deep breath, thus resulting in a huge sneeze. Two snowgies appeared on Sven's back. Kristoff looked at Elsa with a worried expression.

"I am not the issue here Kristoff," Elsa reminded the blonde boy as he effortlessly swung up onto Sven's back.

"I know, that's why you're on my reindeer's back and not in bed." He wrapped his hand apprehensively around Elsa's waist, knowing the queen did not have the experience nor the energy to stay balanced on her own. He felt her flinch at the contact with his hand, but she didn't shy away from it.

"Let's go," Elsa mumbled, clearing her throat and gently placing her hands on Sven's neck, working hard to keep her powers at bay.

Blood pooled quickly around Anna's head as the mob of snowgies and Olaf rushed to where she lay at the bottom of the icy stairs.

"Anna!" Olaf shrieked as he reached the unconscious princess; taking her head in his fraid twig hands. "Anna! Anna, please, you need to be okay, you need to wake up!"

From behind him he heard the sound of hundreds of small cries, turning around to see all the snowgees crying frozen tears, inching closer to the fallen girl.

Olaf did the only thing he could think of to save Anna, to get her back to the castle where she had a chance.

"Marshmallow!" The snowman cried, "Marshmallow, help us please!

Silence.

All that could be heard was the echo of his voice in the mountains.

"Please," He whispered, pulling Anna's pale face close to his own.

The solid doors of the ice palace suddenly swung open and they heard a familiar grunt from within it. The snowgees gaped at Marshmallow's colossal figure as he peered down at the scene below.

"Oh thank god," Olaf sniffed, "Marshmallow, we came to deliver more of Elsa's snowgies, and Anna collapsed!" He rushed. Marshmallow looked at Anna, perplexed. "Please, help me get her back to the castle… she needs our help," Olaf pleaded.

Marshmallow stood there, mulling it over. He and Anna hadn't had the easiest past, but Elsa did seem to be particularly fond of her, so he supposed he would help her.

"Oke-hay," He said, slowly sounding out the world. The snowgees behind him and the one's by Anna cheered as the huge creature stomped his way down.

He reached down, gently picking Anna and Olaf up in his large hands. Anna groaned at the sudden change in position, and began to shake even more violently.

"Hurry," Olaf said, not taking his hands off of the girl, "Please, get us to the castle as quickly as you can."

Marshmallow nodded, breaking into a controlled run. He headed through the frozen lakes with ease, racing towards the castle.

"Elsa, deep breaths, you're fine," Kristoff shouted, holding onto her even tighter as she struggled to stay balanced on Sven's back. They had only made it a quarter of the way to the North Mountain and he could feel the queen fading fast.

"I'm fine," She insisted, grabbing more of Sven's fur for support. "Faster Sven, hurry," she whispered in the reindeers ear. But Sven didn't go faster, but in fact slid to complete stop.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kristoff asked him.

Sven bleated in distress, motioning upward with his head. Both sets of eyes followed his gaze. Not 100 feet in front of them, they saw a running, giant, snow creature. Elsa's snow creature.

"That can't be good," Said Kristoff, quickly jumping off of Sven's back and helping Elsa down afterwards.

"We have to stop him, he will frighten the whole Kingdom," Elsa said, coughing hard into her sleeve and making to run towards the creature.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Kristoff replied, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Look."

And Elsa looked, realizing that Marshmallow was slowing his pace and heading straight for them. As he grew closer, Elsa saw that he was carrying something in his hands, only realizing what, well in this case who, it was as he began to lower his colossal hand to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked, running towards her sister and immediately noticing the bloody cut on her forehead.

"What happened?!" Kristoff demanded, glaring down at Olaf, whose arms were pressed to the princess's forehead, trying to stop the bleeding. He peered up at them through teary eyes.

"We went to give the new snowgies to the ice palace. She was acting strange this morning but she insisted she was fine...but deep down I knew she wasn't…" The snowman sniffed, moving his gaze back to Anna, still unresponsive, still shivering in her sister's arms. "When I said we should go back," Olaf continued, "She got really mad… I've never seen her so angry… she kept going and… and… fell. Her eyes rolled back into her head… she… she hit her head on the steps, and now she won't wake up." Olaf finished, breaking into a fit of sobs, still trying to stop the bleeding with his twig hands.

Elsa did not understand why her sister was acting so strangely, but right now they needed to get her help, and the only place they could get help was the castle.

"We need to get her home," Elsa sniffed, tears now threatening in her own eyes, "now."

"Agreed," Kristoff seconded, still in shock from the state of his girlfriend. "Olaf, I need you to slide to the palace as quickly as you can," Kristoff instructed, "let Dr. Groffman know he is needed in Anna's chamber immediately, do you understand?"

The snowman nodded, reluctantly letting go of Anna, wiping his carrot nose with his hand not covered in her blood and made to slide down the mountain.

Kristoff shakily walked over and gently took Anna from Elsa's arms. Elsa fought it a bit, not wanting to let her sister go, but knew deep down that Anna would be warmer in her boyfriend's arms.

"Thank you Marshmallow," Elsa addressed, turning towards her colossal creation, "Anna may well be alive because of you."

He grunted knowingly, nodding and turning around to heading back towards his ice castle. Elsa turned back around, seeing Kristoff and Anna already on Sven's back. He clutched her tightly in his arms. She ran to them, this time fearlessly jumping herself on Sven's back right behind Kristoff.

Normally, Sven could not bear so much weight, but with the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins, he could barely feel any weight at all as they rushed towards their home. They were all hoping, praying, it wasn't too late.


End file.
